Langbroek Family/Trivia
Krisitn works at the Nail Salon as a part-time receptionist *Kristin's favorite hobby is bird-watching. She also enjoys playing with her baby daughter Shelby *Kristin's favorite food is chicken and dumplings *Leanne's favorite hobby is scrapbooking *Teddy's favorite hobby is playing wrestling games with his siblings and his niece *Leanne's favorite food is Chicken Tariyaki *Helen's favorite book is the Twighlight book series *Helen is obsessed with horror films *Helen's favorite subject in school is Biology *Helen's favorite food is Glass Noodles with Beef *Haley's favorite subject in school is Economics *Haley's favorite food is shrimp scampi *Bridie's favorite food is steak in tacos *Bridie is allergic to corn *Manu is obsessed with rare items *Manu's favorite movie is Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Manu's favorite food is anything that costs a lot of money, including lobster *Manu's favorite color is platinum blue *Manu's first birth name is Manuela *Shelby's favorite song is "The Teensy Weensy Spider," *Shelby loves unicorns, rainbows, butterflies, and fairies *Shelby's favorite color is pink *Shelby's favorite food is chicken tenders, cut up into smaller pieces *Shelby enjoys being with her mommy, especially during Mommy and Me classes *Teddy's favorite food is macaroni and cheese *Bryce's favorite color is orange *Bryce's favorite hobbies are riding his tricycle and playing on the swings with his triplet brothers *Bryce's favorite food is corn dogs *Bryce is allergic to eggs and nickel *Bryce's favorite movie is Caillou's Holiday Movie *Leighton's favorite hobby is coloring *Leighton's favorite food is spaghetti *Leighton's favorite color is red *Sherman's favorite color is ice blue *Sherman's favorite movie is Barney's Great Adventure *Sherman's favorite hobby is playing in the sandbox with his triplet brothers *Sherman's favorite food is egg-free banana brownies since his younger triplet brother has a serious egg allergy *The triplets are fans of Handy Manny ''on Disney Junior. They also like other shows suitable for their preschool age bracket, such as Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Curious George, Sesame Street, Thomas the Tank Engine, Barney, Ni Hao Kai Lan, Yo Gabba Gabba, Little Einsteins, Caillou and Bubble Guppies *As you can see, Helen likes horror films and videos. A LOT. *Manu enjoys expensive meals. A LOT. *Bridie and Manu were adopted from Australia. *Bridie is a fan of ''Pokémon: Best Wishes and Ed, Edd n Eddy both on Cartoon Network. *Bridie's favorite animal is the koala *Alicia is sometimes seen on the couch dressed in a bathrobe with her hair in curlers, drinking alcohol *Alicia was the mean-spirited Queen Bee in high school and gained a bad reputation, which places her and Serghei's marriage at great risk *Alicia absolutely hates Handy Manny and other preschool shows; she wants nothing to do with bonding with her trouble-making triplet sons and as often as seen as a hair-trigger tempered disciplinarian who never wanted to have triplets in the first place *The triplets have only 30-60 minutes of TV time per day *Serghei traveled from Australia at age 17. *List of daycares that the triplets have been kicked out of: #Play Pals Day Care Center #Children's World for bullying other children #Gonzales Garden DC #Haskell Heights Day Care #Brians Play House Day Care for aggressive behavior towards the staff #Guntels Chapel Day Care Center for nearly setting the classroom on fire and fighting #Lollipop Lane Day Care Center throwing a chair at the teacher #Cuddle Care for throwing furniture around #New Horizon Day Care for flushing cherry bombs down 3 toilets in the boys' bathroom. #Alderian Day Care #Shandon Presbyterian CDC for bullying a boy who had a passion for diamanté, pink princess dresses and a princess tiara, calling him, "sissy" and "Queer princess boy" *The triplets are currently attending Little Busy Bees Academy *In Christmas 2010, the triplets each received nothing but coal in their stockings *Sherman was born 8 minutes after Teddy and 5 minutes before Bryce *Kristin checked out some books at the library for the triplets: I Don't Want to Be Nice!: A Book about Showing Kindness, The Berenstain Bears: Kindness Counts, Everyone is Special!, My Princess Boy, No, David!, Rules for School, Hands are Not for Hitting, Don't Call Me Names: Learning to Understand Kids with Disabilities, The Night Before Preschool, What to Expect at Preschool, and The Temper Tantrum Book Category:Family Trivia Category:Episode Trivia Category:Trivia Category:Trivia with List of Daycares children have been kicked out of